Sweets For My Senpai
by CursedTerror
Summary: on Valentines day, Shinobu gave Keitaro a box of chocolate! what will happen between them, and how will the other girls react? rated T to be sefe.
1. I like chocolates!

**Sweets for my Senpai**

It was February 13th 9:47 PM as Shinobu was just in the kitchen preparing some chocolates for a very special someone for Valentines day.

"okay! I-I can do this!" Shinobu said as her heart started to pound as she took a bowl, some eggs and the mixer plus the chocolate powder as she begin to puts the eggs in the bowl stirring it together blending it together as she started to blend more into it as Naru stepped in the Kitchen seeing the busy Shinobu.

"um what's going on?" Naru said as Shinobu jumped and look back seeing Naru there "uh um uh um!" Shinobu begin to blush deeply "are you fixing some chocolate for that dumb pervert Keitaro?" Naru said as the young girl start to blush deeper "uh um uh!" Shinobu stutter as she can't find any words to say.

"well do what you want, I want no part in this making anything for that idiot!" and with that Naru left the Kitchen as Shinobu blushed looking in the now blended ingredients for Valentines day chocolate as a tear drop falls in the mix "h-he's not an idiot…" Shinobu said softly as she finished making the chocolates her Keitaro.

February 14th 12:21 am past midnight as Shinobu was laying in her bed trying to sleep but keep thinking of what Naru Narusegawa said to her.

"he's not an idiot! H-he's not!" Shinobu constantly keep repeating to herself shaking her head hugging her pillow tightly as she felt a sudden touch from under her covers as it crawled up her legs.

"ahh!" Shinobu screamed as everyone came rushing in her room including Keitaro "what's going on!" Mitsune said as Shinobu fell out of bed as Tama-chan was there with her.

"mi" Tama said in his little turtle talk crawling to everyone "k-keep that bloody thing away from me!" Motoko said as she begin to reach for her sword only to forget that she left it in her room.

Motoko screamed as she ran from the turtle as Keitaro picked up Tama and looked back in the room as Shinobu was down on the floor her legs was a little spread as she rubbed her head.

"you pervert!" Naru punched Keitaro sending him flying "I'm sorry!" Keitaro yelled flying off again.

"are you okay Shinobu?" Mitsune said as she helped Shinobu up "y-yeah I-I am f-fine" Shinobu blushed feeling embarrassed as she keep remembering Keitaro looked up her long shirt but a sigh of relief came from Shinobu as she was at least wearing panties.

Mitsune patted Shinobu back and nodded "well if you don't mind…see yaaa!" Mitsune walked out her room and went back to hers.

"you should go back sleep Shinobu" Naru said as she begin to walk out Shinobu's room as all Shinobu did was nodded.

* * *

this was simply something I just wanted to do, so if you don't like it, don't bother to review, second chapter coming soon.


	2. Here You Go Senpai!

**Sweets for my Senpai**

Now it was the long awaited February 14th 9:52 AM.

Shinobu walked down the steps as she saw everyone there and seeing Keitaro as cleaning cause Naru forced him to.

"Senpai…" Shinobu said to herself blushing holding a box of sweets as she started to walk to Keitaro as Mitsune made it to him first.

"waah! I-I can't do this in public! In front of everyone!" Shinobu quickly left without a sound.

"what is it Kitsune?" Keitaro said looked up at her "here you go you little devil!" Mitsune had a grin on her face as she had a small box that was only worth 5 yen just like the year before that.

"uh…thanks…I guess…" Keitaro said having a sweat drop taking the small box as Mitsune just left.

Keitaro begin to walk down the hall as Shinobu saw him and begin to rush to him as none other then Kaolla jumped on him stuffing a big chocolate like cake thingy into his mouth "here Keitaro!"

Keitaro mouth then soon became red as he started jumping around "ah! What was in that!" Keitaro said as he rushed to get some water as Shinobu sighed with a sweat drop.

"just the usual spices! Kaolla ran after Keitaro with a big smile.

Shinobu begin to walk to the kitchen as she saw Motoko in front of Keitaro "Urashima…" Motoko said Keitaro looked at her "um yeah…?"

"to show you my appreciation for helping me with my training for the past month…here…" Motoko said handing him a box of chocolate "wow really?!" Keitaro begin to get excited "don't get the wrong idea! It's just a thank you gift!" Motoko yelled feeling slightly embarrassed.

Shinobu ran all the way to her room and just flopped on her bed then sighed "how will…or can I give this to Senpai? I can't with everyone around…" Shinobu was saying as she heard some voices as she went to her door and peek out seeing Mutsumi Otohime with Keitaro.

"here you go Kei-kun!" Mutsumi gave Keitaro a weird looking chocolate cake as she walked off "bye bye now!" Mutsumi turned around and quickly walked into the wall.

"um…thanks?" Keitaro looked at it as it begin to fly "wh-what the!" the cake turned around as Tama was in it "mi"

"Tamaaa-chaaan! I'll get you put of there!" Keitaro quickly got Tama-chan out of the cake as he sighed.

"n-now's my chance…!" Shinobu took want stepped out her room as she quickly went back in "n-now Naru-Senpai t-too!" Naru was in front of Keitaro "hey Keitaro…"

"um yes Narusegawa?" Keitaro said looking at her "don't get any funny ideas but here…" Naru quickly handed him a box then left quickly.

"wow! A gift from Narusegawa?!" Keitaro got really happy as he was about to open it as Shinobu ran to him "Senpai!" Shinobu quickly went to him "this is for…" Shinobu got cut off with everyone enter the area 'waaah!" Shinobu ran off.

"that was weird…" Mitsune said as she ran into the bathroom.

Date and Time: February 14th 6:17 PM.

Keitaro was in his room studying as she looked up at the ceiling "what was that about I wounder…" begin to think as he heard a knock on the door.

Keitaro got up to answer the door as Shinobu was standing there "oh hey Shinobu" Keitaro said as he looked around "um want to come in?"

"S-Senpai is inviting me in his r-room? J-just the two of us? A-alone?!" Shinobu started to blush more as she slowly stepped in his room.

Shinobu sat by the table looking down "what's wrong Shinobu?" Keitaro asked sitting back down "ah wha? I-it's n-nothing!" Shinobu said blushing deeper.

"u-um S-Senpai?" Shinobu said looking down "yes Shinobu?" Keitaro looked at Shinobu as she blushed deeper "h-he's looking r-right at me…" Shinobu closed her eyes tightly as she handed the box towards him blushing badly "th-this is for you!"

Keitaro looked at the box and smiled "really? For me?" Shinobu blushed slightly looking at Keitaro as he took it and begin to open it "o-oh no! wh-what if he laugh!" Shinobu tighten her eyes as she heard his voice.

"wow! This look so cute!" Shinobu opened an eye seeing Keitaro as she looked in the box being a whole heart "do she like me? Why else would explain the heart!" Keitaro smiled at Shinobu "thanks Shinobu-chan!" Shinobu blushed dark red.

"want to stay here for a bit? While I finish this work?" Keitaro asked smiling.


End file.
